Moxiety One-Shots (Sanders Sides)
by Cardigans and Hoodies
Summary: Do you love Moxiety as much as I do? The adorable father figment and the angsty emo boi together! The most precious pair in the entire Thomas-sphere. Well, you've come to the right place for all of your Moxiety needs! Welcome to gut wrenching angst, tooth rotting fluff, nail biting anxiety and cute romance with these Moxiety One Shots!
1. Eye-sha-dore you

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" Virgil asked, biting his lip to keep the smirk he was trying to suppress from spreading. He watched with an eyebrow raised as Patton carefully adjusted himself in the middle of the living room floor.

Patton offered one of his goofy grins and chuckled softly. "Sure thing, Kiddo!" He said as his deep brown eyes gazed up at Virgil, who was still standing awkwardly by the end of the couch. "I want to look as beautiful as you!" Patton added with a large, genuine smile.

If Virgil's cheeks weren't hidden by a thick layer of the palest foundation ever, Patton would have just been able to make out the light blush that was slowly beginning to appear.

No one had ever called Virgil beautiful before... And he was surprised that Patton even thought that about him. They were just friends after all... right?

The Moral trait flashed another smile, patting the spot in front of him on the floor in the hopes Virgil would get the message. Virgil nodded and grabbed the small bag from the couch, taking it with him as he took a seat in front of Patton's criss-crossed legs. He slowly placed the little black bag in his lap, unzipping it.

"What's first, Kiddo?" Patton chirped, head tilted and eyes innocently wide as he slowly began talking off his glasses. "You're gonna have to talk me through it 'cause I can't see a thing!" An uneven chuckle left his lips.

Virgil smiled and took a peek in the bag, pulling out a small tube of moisturizer. "First," Virgil said as he unscrewed the lid off the tube. "We have to make sure your face is nice and soft… Well… softer than it already is..."

Patton eyes filled with awe as Virgil's tiny fingers began tracing over his cheeks. A light flush of pink danced across his face. The tip of Patton's nose began tingling from the touches of the anxious trait. "I… wh-what's next?" He asked, gulping down the feelings of affection he had for the trait sitting in front of him. Patton's stomach was practically doing back-flips.

Virgil bit back a grin, his fingers finishing up massaging the moisturizer into Patton's silky soft skin. "Foundation…" He smiled, taking out a tube foundation that would match Patton's tone. "I'm only going to put a light layer on you…" Virgil didn't give a reason why. He didn't want Patton to know that he wanted to keep his freckles visible. He didn't want him to know that he found them so freaking adorable. Virgil didn't want Patton to find out that he would count them every time he got the chance.

"Maybe… maybe one day I could do your makeup?" It was nothing but a shy whisper. A quiet and delicate breath of air, from the trait that would almost always give a jolly and enthusiastic remark. The heat seemed to pick up on the back of his neck, hairs standing on end due to the uncertainty of what the other would say.

"You would wanna do my makeup?" Virgil couldn't hold back the little laugh that pushed past his lips. He carefully dabbed small dots of foundation on various parts of Patton's blushing face, blending it in with a tiny sponge.

The Moral trait bit at his lip and fiddled with his fingers. "If you'd let me, I would…" He glanced up and their eyes met. Patton giggled quietly, squinting. "Y-you're very blur-a-ful…"

Virgil stared at Patton for a second, the foundation and sponge slipping from his grasp as he felt hands wrap around his waist, pulling him into Patton's lap. Virgil could feel heat rush over his cheeks, hands sweating, mouth dry.

"What's next, Virge?" Patton beamed.

"E-eye sha-shadow…" He stammered, swallowing nervously.

Their lips connected, hearts beating faster with each touch, fluttering in stomachs. Patton pulled away slowly, blush seeming to push past the layer of foundation on his cheeks.

"Eye-sha-dore you."


	2. Hide behind that smile

It's scary to think what a smile can hide.

Smile. Fake a laugh. Hide the pain of utter worthlessness. Hide the fear of rejection. Hide the feelings of extreme dislike for ones self. Fake it until it feels real. Fake it until it hurts your very soul, and aches your jaw. Fake it and you start to believe that everything is fine. Fake it... until you can't anymore.

Patton knew what that felt like. Patton knew what it was like to fake a smile every single day of your life. Patton knew.

Hide it. Bury the feelings of sadness, no one needs to know. He would often tell himself. No one deserved their day to be ruined by his meaningless feelings of overwhelming sadness and misery. No one cared anyway... No one ever noticed.

Smile. Fake a laugh and everyone will think everything is fine. Everything is... fine...

He cried.

He tried.

He felt like he was constantly dying on the inside.

Everything was not fine.

Not at all.

Virgil knew that much.

Virgil knew that Patton was suffering silently. That Patton would rather bury his feelings than let anyone help him through them. He knew this because that's what he did too. Virgil would often watch Patton carefully whenever he was around. He would watch the older trait as he wandered around the kitchen, making cookies with a sad face masked by a smile.

Virgil noticed Patton's fake smile slip when he thought no one was watching. It broke his heart that Patton felt the need to hide his pain, masking it with a layer of false happiness. That he felt the need to bury his bad emotions to make everyone else feel better about themselves. That he felt the need to lie to himself. That he never let on how bad he was coping with it all.

The anxious trait would sometimes hear muffled sobs coming from the moral trait's bed room at night. He knew that Patton had been keeping those tears in during the day. He knew that Patton couldn't hold the feelings in forever. Virgil knew that Patton was broken on the inside. Just like him.

It wasn't until Virgil couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand by and watch as Patton played the goofball, that everyone pushed aside as 'Stupid, Happy Pappy Patton'. He couldn't let Patton do it on his own. He just couldn't.

Virgil stood himself out side Patton's door, which was covered in a thick layer of puppy and kitten stickers. Hand hovering, shaking slightly, Virgil knocked on the door, anxiety through the roof. He wasn't even sure if Patton would answer. What if he didn't? What if Patton told him to just leave him alone? It was late after all. Late enough for Patton to have his night-time crying session... perhaps.

He was right.

Soft sniffling and shuffling could be heard from the other side of the puppy and kitten covered door. Virgil waited with bated breath, hands a little sweaty from the anticipation of what he might see when the door opened.

Messy hair, red rimmed eyes hidden by dark frame glasses... and an overly forced smile spread across pink lips.

"H-Hey, Kiddo!" If Patton's appearance hadn't given him away, his voice certainly would have. Uneven, shaky and hoarse from choking on his sobs... doing his best to keep them quiet. Virgil knew all too well. Virgil did that too. Silent cries were always the harshest. Always the most painful. Cries that were made for no one else's ears to hear.

"Hey, Pat..."

"Everything okay, Virge?" Virgil didn't answer him. Patton began fiddling with the cardigan that was unevenly draped around his neck, eyes unable to meet the anxious trait.

"Are _you_ okay, Pat?" Virgil asked, catching Patton off guard.

The moral trait's shoulders lifted and chest puffed out slightly. "Patton-ly perfect in every way, Kiddo!" He chuckled, Virgil could tell it was forced. It was too cheery. Too fake.

"Liar."

"Wh-what?"

"You're a dirty, rotten liar!" Patton's fake smile slipped from his lips, instead forming into a frown of confusion.

"Kiddo, what are you talking about?" He gulped down his shaking breath.

"You hide too much behind that smile. Always. Lying. You're a liar!" That's when Patton's world melted around him. His walls of protection and fake smiles crumbling to nothing but dust.

"Y-you n-noticed that, huh?" The moral side sniffled back a sob, eyes beginning to fill back up with tears.

"I've always noticed, Pat." Virgil admitted quietly. "I just... I was too anxious to say anything..." Tears started forming in Virgil's own eyes, dripping down his cheeks like tiny rivers.

Patton's voice cracked due to a whimper that pushed past his trembling lips. "I'm suh-sorry..." He sobbed out once he felt tiny arms wrap themselves around his waist.

Virgil shook his head, bangs falling into his bleary eyes. "Never apologize for being strong, Pat." He hugged him tighter, resting his head on the taller males shoulder.

"Buh-but I'm n-"

"Yes, you are." Virgil cut him off before Patton could finish. "You are the strongest person I know." He stretched up and planted a small, tender kiss on the others forehead.

"V-Virgil, I..."

"I love you, Patton."

For the first time in a very long time, Patton smiled. A real, genuine, meaningful, loving smile. It went all the way to his eyes until the crows-feet were visible. "I love you too."


	3. Just one more time

_**"What's going on, kiddo? Sorry I can't come to phone right now... But if you leave me a little message, I'm sure to get back to you right away!"**_

His voice hadn't change a bit. No matter how many times Virgil had listened to the voicemail, it always said the same thing, sounded the same, and ended the same. And after the beep, Virgil would press cancel and call it again, and again, and again...

_Just to hear his voice. _

_To listen to his words... _

_Just _

_One _

_More _

_Time._

Tears fell onto Virgil's pillow like tiny drops of rain, pouring from the side of his cheeks and seeping against the purple fabric of his pillowcase. Cellphone held tightly to his chest, loud speaker full blast, as he listened to the message once more.

_**"What's going on, kiddo? Sorry I can't come to phone right now... But if you leave me a little message, I'm sure to get back to you right away!"**_

Listening to a voice recording was as close as he was ever going to get to the real Patton. Nothing else seemed to change that fact. Nothing.

Logan would tell him it was completely illogical and futile. He was never going to come back. And no matter how many times Virgil listened to that voicemail, Patton would never walk through those doors again. He would never hold him in his arms again. Feel his warmth. Hear his 'I love you's' ever again.

_It was pointless._

_Virgil knew that..._

_But_

_Just_

_One_

_More_

_Time._

_**"What's going on, kiddo? Sorry I can't come to phone right now... But if you leave me a little message, I'm sure to get back to you right away!"**_

Roman was the one who would tell Virgil to do whatever made him happy. Do what you think is right. The Creative trait seemed to be the most supportive of Virgil's routine of calling Patton's phone, he knew it would calm him just to hear the Moral traits voice...

_Just_

_One_

_More_

_Time..._

_**"I'm sorry, but the number you have dialed is no longer in service..."**_

Virgil clutched the phone closer to his chest, knuckles white from the grip as so many suppressed tears spewed from his glistening eyes, throat burning, choking on his own sobs as the line went dead.

_Patton was never coming back._

_Virgil knew that._

_He knew now, that he would never hear his voice again._

_That his_

_One_

_More_

_Time_

_Was gone..._

_Just_

_Like_

_Patton._


	4. His touch

**A/N: TW! Implied suicide and character death! I am so sorry! **

* * *

_He could still feel it._

_The faint pressure of where Virgil's lips had once been._

_Where Virgil had once kissed him._

_Patton could still feel his touch on his cheeks. On his lips. On his body._

_But Virgil was gone now._

_Virgil had moved on from him._

_Virgil didn't love him like he once had._

_Virgil didn't touch him like he used to._

_No more kisses._

_No more hugs._

_No more tender touches._

_But Patton didn't mind._

_Patton was used to it. He was used to being unwanted._

_Used to being something until they got bored._

_Amazing while it lasted, Virgil's touches still lingered on his cheeks, on his lips._

_Even when Patton let the stool he had been standing on shift from underneath his feet, letting his weight fall only to be caught by the harsh tug of rope._

_Patton could feel Virgil's touches._

_But he could never live without them. _


	5. Butterfly kisses

People didn't realise how special 'Butterfly kisses' actually are. Patton couldn't stress that enough whenever he was talking to the others about love and relationships. No one seemed to ever match his enthusiasm for the effects that Butterfly kisses had on the person receiving them.

No one understood.

"Have you ever even given anyone 'Butterfly kisses', Patton?" Roman asked one time, showing him up in the middle of filming a video with the others. The Moral trait felt his cheeks heat up just by thinking of giving someone such a kiss.

"N-no… at least, not yet. But I'd like to… just waiting for the right person to come along so I can share my love with them.." Patton adjusted the cardigan that somehow was beginning to slip from his slumping shoulders.

Virgil glanced over at Patton from his usual place on the stairs, watching how the others face conveyed a look of pure sadness, even if it was quiet well hidden for the others not to notice. But Virgil did. He always seemed to know how Patton was feeling, even when Patton didn't even know it himself.

Logan give a swift roll of his, letting out a grunt before re-adjusting his glasses. "Butterfly kisses are simply illogical. Have you any idea how many bacterial substances you would be spreading?" He went on explaining about 'Demodex folliculorum mites,' that live on eyelashes and other areas on the face that have hair growth... to a point where no one seemed to listen.

Patton sighed, giving the tiniest glance you ever did see over at Virgil. The pigment in the Moral traits cheeks burned a light shade of crimson. He offered a small smile Virgil's way before sinking out of frame, and back into the MindScape.

* * *

When the video had ended, Virgil scouted the MindScape in search of Patton. He hated the thought of him being on his own. Virgil knew that Patton tended to take things to heart and once he had an idea in his head, it never leaves as easily as it came.

After hearing Patton's words on the effects of Butterfly kisses, Virgil had grown interested. He loved how pure Patton's feelings toward them were, how much he insisted that they were only intended for someone very special. How Butterfly kisses were the most intimate kiss of them all. How they proved to someone that you loved them more than they could ever know.

More than Virgil could ever imagine.

Because that's all Virgil had ever wanted. Virgil wanted someone to love too. He longed for Patton every time he saw him staring at him for too long. The little blushes that would appear on his cheeks when he thought Virgil hadn't noticed. Small giggles that would escape his lips every time Virgil tried to make a joke.

The way he looked at Virgil with such love in his eyes.

Virgil knew.

But what Virgil didn't expect, was to find Patton sitting on _his_ bed… in _his_ room. Just the thought of Patton being in his bedroom made Virgil's heart pump faster, cheeks heat up and palms dampen.

"H-Hi, kiddo!" Despite it being dark, Virgil could see Patton quickly wipe at his eyes, which were beginning to develop dark circles due to being in his room.

Pushing down his 'anxiety', Virgil closed the door and made his way to take a seat by Patton on the bed. "Patton?" Virgil's voice came across as nothing but a whisper. "What are you doing in here?"

"I-I'm sorry, I'll leave if -" The bed dipped and sprang back up as Patton lifted his weight from it, only to stop when he felt Virgil's clammy hand clasp in his.

"Stay…"

Patton slowly sat back down, tears threatening to spill from his liquid brown eyes. "Y-you must think I'm so stupid." A nervous laugh left his quivering lips before he managed to suck in a breath.

Pulling the older trait close, Virgil rested his forehead against Patton's gently so their noses touched, too. "I could never think of you as stupid. If anything, I'm probably the most stupidest one in the MindScape…"

"Don't ever say that again!" Patton sobbed softly, grabbing onto Virgil's arm, desperately looking him in the eyes. "Please…"

"Patton?"

"Y-yeah?" It came out as nothing but a sniffle.

"Will you close your eyes, please?" Patton let out a shaky breath, and timidly did as Virgil asked.

Virgil smiled as he carefully removed Patton's glasses, and then returning to their previous position. He closed his eyes until he felt his eyelashes gently brush against Patton's ones. The tears from Patton's eyes dripped onto his cheeks as Virgil continued to flutter his lashes against the others.

"You're my special person, Pat." Virgil whispered against Patton's lips, his hand coming up to cup one of the others cheeks. "And these are our Butterfly kisses."


	6. If I could tell him

**A/N: Oof! This has not been updated in a whiiiilllllleeeee! **

**Warning - Bullying **

**Patton's POV **

**Autistic Patton**

**Cute/protective Virgil**

* * *

_Dear Patton Sanders, today is going to be a good day, and here's why..._

_My whole entire life is as if I have been looking through a window... Always looking in, never being an actual part of the scenery on the other side. It's as if whenever I get close enough to being someone to someone - the borderline is always in the way of it. The borderline is always just a window for me to look through, never anything more than that. Ever._

_School is... well... school. Bullies, teachers that don't care that the bullies bully. Same old school. Same old me... That same old, 'The kid that no one wants to hang around with mainly because everyone thinks they're weird...' It's not my fault but it's not anyone else's either... it's sometimes people have a hard time accepting me for who I am, and I am me._

_But this isn't the reason I am writing this... because that's pretty much how all of my days are. Watching through a window, giving the occasional wave to see if anyone is actually looking back at me... No, today is going to be a good day, and here's why -_

_I am going to tell Virgil how I feel about him. I am going to tell the only person that gives me the time of day, about how amazing I think he is. How kind and caring he can be, or the way he bites his thumb when he gets anxious, or the times he treats me like an actual person._

_How he makes me feel proud to be who I am._

_But how do I tell him?_

_If I could just tell him, then today would be a very good day._

_Sincerely, your best and most loyal friend, me._

* * *

Today is the day... The day that my life could turn out two different ways.

1 - I'd tell Virgil how I feel and he does the same, our lives turning into a happily ever after Disney movie.

or

2 - Every thing could go horribly wrong and I could end up like Mufasa from the Lion King... Not so happily ever after.

There could be a possible third... but I haven't thought of that yet.

School is a lot nosier than I remember it being; teens laughing, car engines revving and dying, random clinks and clanks every so often, regular chit chat, all rolling into one big sound. It hurts my ears. I suddenly regret not bringing my ear defenders to block out the mixed and matched up noises. Hoisting my kitty backpack over my shoulder, I shuffle into the chaotic scene leading me into the hallways of Florida High, slightly regretting my choices.

_"Watch it, freak!"_

"S-sorry!"

_"Move out the way, weirdo!"_

"I -"

_"Nice backpack!"_

"Thank you," I smile over to the person that complimented my backpack. "My Mom got it for me, she says it looks cute." I let out a giggle and take off my bag, pressing the small button on it's ear. "It even meows like a real cat!"

"Can I have a proper look at it?" I watch as the boy's lips turn up into a funny smile, quirking at the corners, his hands already out to take my bag.

"W-well just be careful, okay?" Slowly, I place the kitty bag into the boys hands, shuffling from foot to foot as I anxiously fiddle with my fingers. "It's very special." He nods and I notice some other kids gathering around us, getting too close for comfort. My skin is suffocating me just at the thought of people staring at me. What do they want? Why are they looking at me funny?

The boy in front of me presses the button on the cat's ear and chuckles. Just with the small meow coming from the bag washes away the bad thoughts, the eyes watching me are forgotten, and I smile. "I named him..." My lips move before I even understand what I've just said and I hear a few laughs reach my ears.

"Yeah? What you named him?"

"I- his name is V-Virgil..." My cheeks are hot and a cloudy fog fills my glasses. More laughter, chatter, snorts and yells echo in my head.

"Open it, Dee!" Someone yells and I gasp out.

"Give it back n-now, please -" I try to grab my bag back, but Dee yanks it away and hovers it above my head so I can't reach it. "Please, I need my bag. Can I have -"

"Whoa, I just want to see what you have in it, Patty."

My eyes fill with tears as I watch Dee unzip my kitty bag and dump out the contents onto the floor.

_Laughter. _

_Shouting. _

_Laughter. _

_Shouting. _

_Laughter. _

_Virgil. _

_"Move out the way!"_

_"Get away from him!"_

_"Stop it!"_

_"Leave him alone!"_

"V-Virgil?!" His name leaves my lips like water dribbling from a fountain. It's only when he pushes past everyone around me that I realise I'm shaking like a leaf.

"It's alright, Pat, I'm here." Virgil says softly, voice calming as he whispers close to my ear so only I can hear him. I nod and he turns his attention to Dee. "Give him back his backpack, Deccan. Now."

"What's it to you, raccoon wannabe?"

I watch as Virgil's liquid brown eyes narrow themselves into slits, pointed at Dee. It means he's angry. That's what happens when he gets upset.

"Oh my God!" A snort of giggles bursts the awkward bubble that has been growing around the three of us. "Guys, listen to this -" The girl gets closer, a piece of paper gripped in her tiny hands. "_I am going to tell Virgil how I feel about him," _she reads and my heart sinks to the bottom of my stomach. "_I am going to tell the only person that gives me the time of day, about how amazing I think he is. How kind and caring he can be, or the way he bites his thumb when he gets anxious, or the times he treats me like an actual person."_

I cover my ears with my hands, and squeeze my eyes shut as tears seep from them once again. He can't know. Not like this. I am the one who is supposed to tell him, not this girl. Not with people watching. Not now!

"Come on Patton. We're leaving." I feel Virgil's hand slip into mine, warm and soft, and see how he has my bag and other things in the other. "You all need to know how to actually be nice to people!" Virgil guides me back to the main entrance, taking me to our special place for me to calm down. "Touch?" He asks and I nod, quickly wiping my eyes.

Virgil's arms slip around shoulders, pulling me softly into a hug. I let my body melt against his, burying my head against his chest as he strokes my hair. "I'm s-sorry..." I sniffle out and begin playing with the fabric of his hoodie.

"You don't need to be sorry, Pat." Virgil's fingers twiddle in my hair and I smile, burying my head deeper and smelling the light scent of blossom breeze washing powder on his clothes. "You don't ever have to be sorry for anything. It's my fault and I should have been there sooner."

"Virgil?" I ask, pulling back from the hug to look at him. "It wasn't your fault either... if I wasn't so stupid-"

"Don't ever say that, Patton. You're the smartest and most kindest person I know." Virgil stares at me for a moment, running his hands through my hair again. "Did you mean those things, by the way? In the note?"

I feel the heat rise in my cheeks and glance down at me feet. "Yep..." I say and Virgil gently places his fingers under my chin, lifting it up so my eyes meet his.

"I think you're amazing too." He grins, pecking a tiny kiss on the end of my nose.

And all I can think about is the Disney movie happily ever after.


	7. Cookies, cake mix and kisses

A small clang echoed up from the kitchen, filling the deathly silence of the rest of the sleeping household. "Oh, cookie crumbs!" Despite having his headphones on, Virgil could just make out the innocent sounding curse words, leaving the lips of the only person who would say such things.

Patton.

Sitting up, Virgil stopped his music and pulled off his headphones before taking a glance over at the time. 4:27 am… He frowned, eyes shining with a glint of curiosity. What was Patton doing up this early in the morning? Thinking for a moment Virgil decided to get up from his bed and shuffle out of his room, wearing only a long baggy t-shirt and his boxers. It wasn't as if he would be out of his room long enough for anyone to notice. Right?

There were a few more clinks and clangs, causing Virgil to re-evaluate his thinking. What if it wasn't Patton? What if someone had broken in and now, they were robbing them for everything they had? What if –

"I'm sorry little egg, but I'm going to have to crack you now. You're contributing to a great cause, chick-o!"

Nope. Nope, it was Patton. There was no doubt in Virgil's mind now, it couldn't be anyone else other than the Moral trait. A tiny smirk started to grow across Anxiety's lips, the fact Patton was apologising to an egg for needing to use it.

The Anxious trait slowly made his way to his usual position on the stairs, facing toward the kitchen, smirk still placed firmly on his lips. He watched as Patton struggled between three metal mixing bowls, (he was never trusted with the ones made from glass), he shyly walked over to hover by the counter.

"Do you, uh, need a hand, Pat?" Virgil asked, accidentally causing Patton to almost drop and egg on the floor. Virgil had to hide the small smile that slowly began spreading across his lips once Patton span around to greet him. Flour covered the front of his apron, dusted face his like snow and doused his bangs, the sudden motion causing a small flurry of white dust to burst into the air.

"Oh! Hey there, kiddo!" Patton beamed happily, flour expelling his lips in tiny clouds as he spoke. "What, um, what are you doing up?" He giggled nervously, eyes trailing down Virgil's barely covered body, and turning a shade of pink behind the layer of white dust.

Virgil noticed the other staring, causing him to self-consciously tug on the bottom of his already baggy shirt, which went just past his thighs. "I c-could ask you the same question…" The Anxious side gave Patton a bashful glance before awkwardly padding over to him, bare feet lightly slapping the ground.

Patton bit at his lip and fiddled with his mixture covered fingers. "I… well, I wanted to get a head start on snacks for the party…"

"Party?"

The older trait nodded, eyes gleaming with glee. "Yeah! It's kind of like an Anniversary thing-y…" He wiped his hands on the back of his trousers, giggling softly.

Virgil's eyebrows moved further up his forehead, confused as to what Patton was talking about. He shook his head, thinking better than to try and figure out what Patton was implying, and offered him help again.

"Yeah, I was in the middle of making –" The sentence went unfinished just as the small timer on the counter started beeping. "And they're done!" Patton let out a bubble filled chuckle, slipping on pink spotted oven gloves, and pulling out a small tray of freshly baked cookies.

The smaller male smiled at the other, and carefully began helping by whisking the ingredients together in one of the other bowls. Virgil had always hated electric whisks, mainly because he could never seem to use them without the mixture splattering all over him. He grimaced, stopping to wipe the cake mix from his face before starting up the mixer again.

_Zeeeeppppezzzp!_

It was as if he had a drill in his grasp. Hand going numb as it jiggled around trying to keep the whisk in place, only to hit the side of the mixing bowl with a dull metallic thunk.

Virgil tensed up a little when he felt pressure push up against his back, hot air brushing softly against the hairs on his neck, and a palm gently resting against the back of his hand that held the whisk.

"It's easier if you…" Patton's fingers carefully laced around Virgil's, their bodies subconsciously pressing closer against each other's. Virgil watched Patton's hand on top of his own as it guided his around in small circular motions. "…d-do it this way…" The trait's delicate voice drifted softly into Virgil's ears, cheeks tinging a shade of pink, while his heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest.

"Th-thanks…" Virgil gulped down the lump that had been growing in his throat with each passing moment. Patton's eyes flickered away, embarrassed once he realised how close he was to the other.

"S-sorry, kiddo… I, um…" Patton bit his lip and quickly lifted his hand from Virgil's. The whisk blending the cake mix at a violent rate as the younger male lost his control of it, sending splatters of beaten ingredients everywhere. "Ah! Oh, um, I've got it!" Patton giggled, reaching against Virgil once more, stretching to turn the machine off by the socket. Virgil squeaked out when the light force on his back returned, lurching forward and accidentally spilling the contents of the bowl onto the floor.

"Sorry!" He blushed darkly, eyes widening in shock. Virgil span around, slipping forward to face the older trait, who was blushing just as red as he was. "P-Patton…" Their bodies still just as close as they were a few seconds ago.

"Y-yeah, kiddo?" One of Patton's hand had awkwardly landed on Virgil's waist when the other whirled around, securing Virgil's balance. Patton blinked, eyes staring curiously at the other.

"You've… you've got a little…" Virgil chewed the side of his lip, glancing at Patton's and smiled. "A little cake batter on your lip…"

"Oh! I do?" Patton chuckled quietly, stopping when a soft pressure pushed against his mouth, gently leaning harder into the kiss, eyes closing. Hands moving up to run through magenta hair, brushing it away to allow the palms of his hands to cup around Virgil's cheeks. Virgil giggled as his lips continued to graze Patton's, his arms travelling up to wrap around the others neck.

Patton was the first to pull away, eyes flittering open to be greeted with the only thing he could describe as 'A hot mess'.

"H-hi…" Virgil whispered meekly, blushing darker making his uncovered freckles more visible.

"Hi." Patton chuckled softly, moving his hands from Virgil's cheeks and lifting him up and onto the counter, to which the other let out a squeal.

"So… um, you didn't tell me what this Anniversary thing-y was…"

A sheepish smile spread slowly upon Patton's pink, peachy lips. "Happy Name Reveal Day, Virgil…"


	8. Baby it's cold outside

**Inspiration for this -**

**The song baby, it's cold outside, and the movie Elf...**

**Sorry it's really crappy XD (I don't know where my writing skills have gone - this is also unedited, so again, I am sorry!)**

* * *

The house was quieter than usual... maybe it was because Logan and Roman were out grocery shopping, leaving only him in the house. But Patton didn't really mind since he was able to get most of his chores done without the other sides messing everything up again - The creative trait leaving his Disney movies and crayons laying around, Logan with various papers and lists on the tables that were no longer needed or necessary.

Virgil never seemed to make any mess, at least, not around the house. Not where it was in plain sight and everyone could see it. No, Virgil often helped Patton do the chores when he wasn't busy doing his own thing.

Being on his own also meant he could finish the Christmas decorating! He could finally add the fairy lights to the tree, which he had been excited to do for the longest time. He'd make sure to do that after he finished vacuuming. Patton let out a content sigh and pulled out the vacuum from under the stairs, plugging it in and flicking on the switch.

Patton vacuumed around the tree, behind the couch and under the coffee table. He spent fifteen minutes doing that, only to stop in his tracks, vacuum still gurgling with noise as a voice soft and delicate reached his ears.

_"I really can't stay..." _

The Moral trait flicked off the switch, confused, continuing to listen intently.

_"This evening has been... so very nice..." _

Were Roman and Logan back from grocery shopping already? Patton couldn't remember seeing them come through the front door, and there were no shopping bags anywhere... and he certainly would have remembered getting fresh snacks. He was definitely alone in the house, right? And even if he wasn't... Virgil wouldn't be the type of side to be singing... at least out loud.

_"My mother will start to worry... My father will be pacing the floor..." _

The longer Patton pondered of who might be the one singing, the smile on his lips became more prominent, wider. He couldn't believe what he was hearing - it was the voice of an angel, of a beautiful siren luring him in.

Before Patton knew it, he was already walking up the stairs, the voice becoming louder the further up he got. The sound of water running caught his attention, which was soon followed by the soft melody he had been hearing from when he was down stairs. And in no time, the father figure was sitting outside of the bathroom, listening in on the voice that caused him to smile wider than he ever had before.

_"The neighbours might think..."_

"Baby, it's bad out there..." Patton whispered out the lyrics, quiet enough for no one else to hear, but still loud enough for his words to be in tune.

_"Say what's in this drink?" _The Moral trait could hear the smile in the voice, pouring into his singing.

"No cabs to be had out there..."

_"I wish I knew how..."_

"Your eyes are like starlight now..."

_"To break this spell..." _

"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell..." Patton's singing was a few notches below the one coming from the bathroom, as he tried his best to keep the other trait from hearing him.

_"I ought to say, no, no, no sir..."_

"Mind if I move in closer?" He couldn't help but giggle, continuing to listen to melody. Patton wanted so desperately to know who could be singing like this. Roman's singing was amazing, Patton had told him many times. Logan on the other hand would never be caught singing about anything other than Crofters, but his voice was still fantastic.

_"At least I'm gonna say that I tried..." _

But this voice right here. These angelic and magical vocals were unbelievable. It was hard to think that he had been in the house on his own when someone had been singing their heart out while he cleaned.

"What's the sense in hurtin' my pride?"

_"I really can't stay..." _

"Oh baby don't hold out..."

**_"But baby, it's cold outside!" _**Their voices harmonised together, causing Patton to develop butterflies in his stomach. His voice had been rising throughout the song, forgetting that he was meant to be keeping quiet, that he wasn't meant to be sitting outside of the bathroom, listening to someone sing.

The singing came to an unhealthy halt, even when there were a few more verses left... the song wasn't continued. The uneven splashing of the water hitting the plastic of the shower bottom had stopped, the curtain screeching as it was pulled back.

Patton quickly scooped himself up from the ground, blush growing on his cheeks by the fact he had been caught eavesdropping. He watched as the door handle jiggled and unlocked before peeking open a little to reveal -

"Virgil?"

Virgil's cheeks were dusted with a light layer of freckles, hidden by a powder pink blush. His eyes so much brighter without the eye-shadow painted under them, making them stand out more, almost doe like. Virgil's wet bangs flopped over the top of his eyebrows, sticking to his forehead like glue. Patton tried his best to ignore the fact that Virgil was wearing nothing but a towel to cover himself with.

"Um... H-hi, Pat... heh..."

"Wow! You were - you were amazing!" Patton beamed, his glasses becoming foggy from the steam coming from the bathroom. "I didn't know you could sing like that!"

"Yeah... well..." Virgil shrugged a little, suddenly feeling exposed. "I should, um... get dressed..."

"Oh! Yesh... yees, um, you should- I mean - you look good -" Patton's eyes went wide. "No like that - well, if - uh- 'cause we're not - I mean, you don't and I'm - oh gosh..."

Virgil snorted softly, quickly covering his mouth. "Relax, Patton. It's fine."

Patton smiled back, cheeks blushing crimson.

Virgil was about to shut the door to get dressed, when he uttered; "You look good too, Pat."

* * *

**A/N: Oh, this was awful! Not my best at all, really sorry! **


	9. The sound of his voice pt 1

**A/N: Hi! I just want to say thank you to everyone who is following/favouriting and reviewing this story. It means so much! Thank you! x**

**I hope you enjoy this new chapter :) **

**Warnings - **

**Bullying, Protective Virgil, Bully Deceit, Deaf Patton, Background Logince**

* * *

_Patton, the new kid, had always longed to be friends with Virgil since he arrived._

_He wanted to be closed to him. _

_To understand him._

_To be a part of his world._

_From a great distance, Patton would watch as Virgil laughed along with all of his friends. He would smile as Virgil got picked for team leader in gym. He would stare for a little too long at Virgil during lunch. Patton just wanted to be a part of something. He wanted so much to be involved. Maybe being friends with Virgil would help? _

* * *

"That weird kid is staring at you again..."

Virgil glanced up, still chewing a bite of his sandwich, to see Roman nodding toward the new kid, who was sitting alone at a table across from their's. Following his gaze, Virgil's features contorted into a slight frown. The guy had tussled, honey blond hair, which fell into soft curls and rested against thick framed glasses. He wore a baby blue shirt to match the colour of his eyes, with a grey cardigan draped loosely over his shoulders. How could someone look so cheerful, yet so lonely at the same time?_ Poor kid._ A twinge of pity surged through Virgil's stomach. He shrugged. "Maybe he just wants to make friends?"

"Yeah, 'cause creepily staring is the way to go about making friends." Roman raised a brow, and rested his elbows on the table in front of Virgil.

"Isn't that how you and Logan became friends?" Virgil's lips tugged up into a smirk, eyes teasing.

"Shut up, Virge."

The boy with the magenta hair laughed quietly at his friends response, stopping when he noticed the new kid smiling wider from the corner of his eye. Virgil bit his lip, leaning into the table, hiding his face with one of his hands. "What do you think he wants, then?"

"I dunno, maybe he fancies you - Weird kid could be your soulmate!" Roman's eyes lit up, growing to the size of dinner plates, before all joy deflating from them. "Oh - wait... I forgot. You don't have a soul, do you?"

Virgil leaned back, coffee coloured eyes narrowing a little, lips pursed. "You're completely right. I don't. I sold it to Satan in exchange for better make-up skills." He took another bite out of his sandwich as Logan carefully took a seat beside Roman, sliding down a maths book.

"Salutations, Roman, Virgil..." Logan paused for a short second, adjusting his glasses, glancing between his two friends. "Have I missed something?"

"Na, just the weird kid staring at Virgil again."

"Oh... I see." Logan leaned forward, staring past Roman to get sight of the 'weird kid'. "Have we made a conclusion as to why he is staring?"

"We don't know... he just keeps smiling and staring like a creepy weirdo..."

Logan's brow creased a tad at Roman's response. He turned to him. "Isn't that what you did to get my attention?"

"Shut up, Lo..."

Virgil held back a snort, covering his mouth with a sweater-paw.

"So you mean to say that no one has confronted him?" Logan asked, as if it were a completely obvious thing to have done.

"Uh... nope?" Virgil scrunched up his nose, and sank down into his chair. "Should I?"

Logan sighed and pulled out a few of his flash vocab cards Roman had made for him. "Ahem... Duh!" He quickly leaned to Roman. "Was that the correct context usage?" The other chuckled, but gave a nod of approval.

"Uh... guys..." Virgil's eyes were wider than usual, focused on the scene playing out at the table across from them, gut twisting with anticipation.

* * *

Patton liked watching.

He liked pretending that he was a part of people's lives. Some times that was all he could do. _Pretend_. Not many would invite him to join them. Not many at all. But he didn't mind. He knew it was difficult for them just as it was for him. He didn't want to ruin what was already there with people. He didn't want to mess anything up.

He just wanted friends.

Patton's eyes were transfixed on the small group on the other table, smiling over at them. He wondered what the others were called. Virgil was the only one he knew by name. One time he accidentally got given his art book, and saw his name before the teacher took it back.

Another smile formed on cherry pink lips, faltering when something cold and wet began flowing down his face, trickling down the back of his neck and shoulders. Patton squealed out as milk flooded the lenses of his glasses. The cardigan around his shoulders roughly tugged up and pulled over his head causing him to lose his bearings and fall from his chair.

"Ah, stuh-op..." Patton cried out, tears filling his eyes as he tried to get up from the floor. A foot pushed him back down. What was happening? Had he done something wrong? Why was someone hurting him?

_"Why the hell do you keep staring at my brother?!"_

"A'm suh-orry... I duh'nt- I -" An uneven squeal left Patton's throat, sobbing as he used a shaky hand to move the cardigan from his face, eyes squinting in the hope of finding lips to read.

_"Are you even listening?"_

A rough hand slamming down on his shoulder made him tense up. He felt fingers twist around the fabric of his blue polo shirt, before roughly being yanked up from the ground, scrambling to get on his feet.

* * *

"What the hell is he doing?!" Virgil's heart thudded ten times faster than it should. He always knew his brother was an idiot, but why was he bullying someone who had done nothing to provoke it? The palms of his hands began to sweat as laughter filled the cafeteria at the expense of the poor guy on the floor. Blood rushing and swooshing in his ears like the waves of the ocean, dulling the laughter around him. Why was no one doing anything to stop it? Where were the teachers in all of this? Why was his brother being such a dick to that guy?

Almost subconsciously, Virgil's hands clenched into fists and he was suddenly getting held back by Logan before his feet could even move. "I do not think that is such a good idea, Virgil." The nerd gave him a concerned frown, lips thinned and eyes narrowed with sadness. "Perhaps it would be best if you don't get involved..."

Virgil hated the way his stomach twisted and churned, intestines tying themselves into a tight knot of guilt. He watched with pity as the boy scrambled away, slipping, and bumping into laughing students as he sobbed his way out of the cafeteria. His heart went out to the guy. "No, I'm going to see if he's alright - I'll deal with my brother later." And with that Virgil stalked out of the cafeteria, leaving Logan and Roman in the middle of the mess.


	10. Sweeter than death

**A/N: I know it's short, but I just had to do it! Bit crappy, but eh. **

**Tw - Implied death -**

* * *

_It was gone. _

_Dead._

Patton sniffled softly, wiping at the tears which were streaming rapidly down his freckled dotted cheeks. His grasp on it mustn't have been strong enough to keep it from leaving him. After all of those weeks - weeks of working up the courage to take it without anyone else noticing. No one needed to know that it was gone! But now... now it was dead. It's crimson juice stained the floor, mocking Patton with its unhealthiness.

Virgil wasn't quite sure how he managed to hear Patton's snivelling from all the from his room, with his earphones plugged in. The Anxious trait could tell just by hearing the words; "Why did you have to leave me like this?!" That he knew it was Patton - who else would be talking to themselves, sniffling and bawling their eyes out over... what exactly was Patton even crying for?

Tugging out his earplugs, Virgil pushed off his quilt and headed for the door. _What if it was something serious? What if someone had broken Patton's heart? Torn it into tiny pieces and left him there to grieve alone, drowning in his own shattered thoughts. WHAT IF -_

Virgil stopped, frozen on the spot just outside of the kitchen, staring at the mess on the floor - Patton on his knees, eyes swollen from crying, hands buried in his hair, sobbing over a -

"Patton?" Virgil asked and stepped closer to inspect the situation at hand, trying to hold back a small smirk. "Why is there a cupcake on the floor?"

Patton's red raw eyes glanced up to look at the Anxious trait, sniffling before wiping at his cheeks. "I dropped it..." he burst into another set of sobs, causing Virgil stare at him with wide eyes. "And it wuh-was the luh-last one!"

"Awe, Pat... um, we can always get you another one... right?" Virgil hovered by the crying man, who then wrapped his arms around Virgil's legs, burying his face in the side of his thigh. A dark blush spread across Virgil's cheeks as he tried to his best to comfort the broken trait.

"Bu-but I wanted that one..."

"I know -" Virgil said, then thought for a moment with a smile before clicking his fingers. "There you go, Pat, good as new!" He chuckled and held out the reformed, resurrected cupcake to the older trait who took it with a beaming smile.

"Ah, Virge! Thank you so much!" The trait giggled and began devouring the tiny cake, ruby frosting smudging across his face. "Hmm," he let out a content sigh, smiling at his hero.


	11. Nightmares

It was quiet at first, barely audible, as quiet as a mouse's squeak, and as silent as the clock tick, tick, ticking, but Patton heard it. He always did. Patton had memorised each of the Side's knocking pattern, to where he knew who it was just by the way they hovered their hand ready.

Logan's knock was a brisk, turn away and miss it kind of knock. Two knocks. The knuckle of one finger giving an echo through the entire room. He would only knock if he needed to know something 'important'... But Patton always tried his best to give as much information he could, answering each question he would ask him. Logan would never come into his room, he just tended to hover outside so he could leave as quick as he had came.

Roman's knock always seemed to change, though, Patton knew it was Roman since his knocks always tapped out a Disney song. At the moment, his knock was from Frozen when Anna is trying to get Elsa to answer her, which made Patton giggle on a few occasions. Roman would never wait for Patton to answer the door, per se, he'd do his knock and then just walk in… sometimes leaving the door open on his way out.

But Virgil's knock… Virgil's knock was his favourite of all. It always put a smile on his face whenever he heard the light tap of fingers on his door. The tiny 'Tunk, tunk' against the wood. It always gave Patton shivers rushing up his spine. But there was also a down side of Virgil knocking on his door, especially when it was late and whimpers accompanied the small thunks on the door. It was always as if Virgil tried very hard not to knock loud enough for someone to hear, but Patton did. Always.

"Hey, Kiddo…" Patton quickly snatched his glasses from the bedside table, glancing over at his alarm. 2:57 am… He rubbed a hand over his face and sat up, twisting his body toward the door. A tiny shuffle reached his ears, almost as if Virgil was moving from foot to foot. Patton could just imagine him tugging on the sleeves of his hoodie, trying to hide his hands with sweater-paws.

"Can, um, can I come in, Pat?" Virgil's voice sounded like death… tired, drained and empty. It was just loud enough for Patton to hear. He'd had a nightmare. It happened a few times to where the older trait knew Virgil's little habits of each situation.

Patton adjusted the pillows on his bed, knowing that Virgil would most likely want to climb in with him for some comfort. "Of course you can!" He tried his best to mask the tiredness of his voice, using his usual perky and peppy tune.

The door creaked open, revealing a worn looking Anxiety. Bags under his mud brown eyes even darker than their usual ashy colour. Magenta hair looking like a nest for more than two birds to live in, casting more shadows over one of his eyes, making him look even edgier.

Virgil shifted from foot to foot, head barely glancing up from his bare feet, giving the occasional nervous toe wiggle. "I-I didn't wake you, did I?" He stepped in slowly, gently closing the door behind him.

Patton gave a tiny shake of his head. "No. I've been up for a while." He wasn't one for lying, but he knew Virgil wouldn't want to stay if he knew he had woken him.

The Anxious trait gave a nod, shuffling over to the bed and lifting the covers to lay next to Patton. "I don't want to talk about it…" He said suddenly as he buried his head against Patton's chest, hiding his face so the older trait couldn't see.

In response, all Patton did was wrap an arm around the smaller trait, burying his nose in magenta hair. "Whenever you're ready, kiddo."

* * *

They snuggled until the alarm beeped at 5 am, which was when Virgil un-tucked himself from Patton's chest and glanced up. "Prom-promise me something?" Eyes serious, almost fearful making Patton pull back and look at Virgil with a brow raised with worry.

"Anything."

"Don't leave…"

Leave? Why would he leave? Patton had never thought about leaving, ever. This was his home, his family. There was no way on Earth Patton would leave them for anything…

Oh…

"Virgil… you know I would never leave you, right?" The younger trait stared up with tear filled eyes, fingers gripping around Patton's blue puppy pyjamas.

"I-I just… Promise me?" A whimper pushed past Virgil's lips, making him let out a strangled cry at the noise.

"I promise I will never leave you." The Moral trait sat up, pulling Virgil up and into his lap letting him rest against his body.

"I'm sorry… I feel stupid, Pat." Virgil wiped at his eyes, smearing the ashy substance down his face with a trembling hand.

"Hey…" The older trait placed a gentle hand under the others chin, stroking a thumb across his cheek to catch the tears from streaming down. "You never have to feel stupid for anything, Virgil. You know you can always tell me anything. Anything at all."

"I know… Thanks Patton." Virgil sniffled and wiped at his nose with one of his sweater-paws. "It felt so real. S-so-"

"It's alright, I'm here. You can't get rid of me that easily." Patton joked, encouraging a small giggle from Virgil, which melted his heart.

Virgil was silent for a moment, nose wrinkling. Leaning forward, wrapping weary arms around Patton's neck, Virgil pressed a tender kiss on the others lips.

"I love you."

Patton blinked and licked his lips tasting where Virgil's had been moments before.

He smiled. "I love you too, kiddo."


	12. Cuddles filled with sleep

_Soft. Warm. Gentle._

Virgil hummed as Patton's arms slipped around his waist like ribbons made of silk, easing him closer until his back pressed up against the others belly and chest. It was times like these Virgil craved. He couldn't think of anywhere else he would rather be, than here with Patton. Snuggled up against the love of his life. Held in the arms of his devoting boyfriend.

A tiny smile cracked across his lips as a light breeze of soft, warm air tickled the back of his neck. He could feel him breathing. Virgil leaned closer to Patton's steady breaths, allowing its calmness over take his senses, melting deeper into Patton's warming comfort.

The older of the two buried his nose into fluffy magenta locks, inhaling the smell of fresh raspberry shampoo. Virgil chuckled, twisting his body around in the others arms so he was able to face the sleepy male beside him.

"Patton?"

"Hmm, V-Virrggil..."

He smiled at the dragged out sound of his name pouring from mumbling lips. It was clear that his boyfriend was still in 'la la sleep land'. Thick Warby Parker frames no longer obscured his eyes. Blonde, messy curls askew and sticking to his forehead. Cheeks plump and pink from where he had been laying on them. Freckles scattered and more apparent across the paleness of his nose. Virgil tried his best to hold in a giggle at the sound of gravelly snoring. He was adorable.

The smaller male carefully slid a hands under the puppy clad pajama shirt of his partner, letting his fingers patter along toasty skin, earning a drowsy whimper in response. He trailed his fingers all the way up to then rest on Patton's firm chest, the back of his hand tenting the fabric of his pajama top.

Virgil watched Patton's eyes flutter, heavy with sleep, open to stare at him. Lips turning upward into a lopsided, sleepy grin, dimples appearing in his childlike cheeks, causing Virgil's breath to get caught in his chest. How could one person be this beautiful? It was as if Patton was his rose and he was the thorns protecting him. His precious flower. Virgil wrinkled his nose slightly. Now he just sounded like Mother Gothel from that movie Tangled. What if he was? What if he was some creepy, over protective, manipulative boyfriend, and he didn't even know he was doing it?! What if Patton was a prisoner in his love and -The thoughts immediately melted away when he felt Patton's lips lovingly brush against his forehead.

"I can't see a thing, but I don't need my glasses to know that you're the most beautiful blur in the world!" Patton giggled, trailing his lips down to rest on Virgil's nose and pressing a soft kiss on the tip of it. Virgil snuggled closer, hand slipping down and around to rest on the small of Patton's back, intertwining his legs with the others much longer ones.

"I love you, Pat," Virgil cooed quietly, moving to bury his head in the crook of Patton's neck.

"I love you more."


End file.
